Broken Mirror
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: No clue how to explain but all I know is 6 bots get stranded in an old building. The building holds a terrifying secret that lies within a mirror. One of the bots find a note and stand in front it then reads it thus releasing an evil killer version of themselves. Will the bots survive and get out alive or will they all die? Rated M from gore!
1. proulogue

**A/N: This is based in my own universe. Technically it's my first time on writing a M rated story filled with gore. I can't stand gore yet I'm writing about it! I do not own transformers but I do own my oc's**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

It was storming like crazy as 6 bots tried to make there way home. Lightening flashed across the sky illuminating the sky in a rarity of colors splashed with silver and purple. They ended up approaching an old run down building and used it fir shelter for the night or well whenever the storm would end.

There was a myth behind the old place that took place here. For once long ago a terrible incident happened involving a mirror and innocent bots whom became blood lusted, cold sparked killers.

The mirror was said to be shattered along with it's curse.

No one from the new generation new of it and believed it was myth told to sparklings so that they acted good. Well it was something like that**.**

Now six bots where stranded at this place unknowing what awaits them in this strange horrifying, run down place!

* * *

**A/N: I still ain't good prologue's but I hope you guys enjoy this blood hungry and terrifying story. Actual chap will be up whenever.**


	2. Chapter 1

This storm was pushing against us so hard that I thought my wings where gonna fall off. Then again that had happened to Nightrage before. We had found shelter in a well it looked like an old base or house of some sort. I glanced at Nightrage whom looked as if he was shivering from the cold or fear... wait she has no fear. I forget why we had come out this far on cybertron only to be blocked from getting home by a storm!

Roadbuster and Sideswipe where with us. I think it was a mission that got cancelled. I looked around and noticed Air Raid walking away.

Silverbolt yeled at him."Air Raid! Get back here we need to stick together!"

"Why?" Air Raid asked.

Silverbolt narrowed his optics and went to say something but got interrupted by Sideswipe.

"It's because we don't know anything about this place!" The silver mech retorted.

"Fine" Air Raid mumbled.

Nightrage walked over to me and picked me up. This is the reason I hate being small." I don't like the looks of this place..." He whispered to me.

I just nodded in agreement and hugged him. I hated the dark. Anyway something about this place seemed familliar. I just couldn't put my mind to it.

Air Raid was smiling again and I noticed him looking over here where me and Nightrage where. It was easy to figure out why.

"How bout we split up into two groups and check dis place out" Roadbuster asked Silverbolt.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea.." Silverbolt replied."But we need to all meet back here okay"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sideswipe! Nightrage your with me and Electro you go with Roadbuster and Air Raid" Silverbolt ordered.

Nightrage put me down and I walked over to Sideswipe.

Silverbolt and the others walked one way while Roadbuster, Air Raid and me walked the other way. Farther into the abyss of darkness.

"Alroight kid try and keep up with us." Roadbuster growled at me.

I narrowed my optics. I am not a sparkling I'm just short for my age.

* * *

Enden up they where right I got lost. Don't ask me how cause I don't know! They walked through a open door and as I followed them it like vanished and I hit a wall. It hurt especially since something fel on my helm and broke knocking me out for a few astro seconds. When I finally came back to I was terrified! I wasn't in the same place anymore! "Hello! Anyone here me!" I shouted as I got up onto my peds shakily.

I looked around and noticed I was in a dimly lit room which was weird because this place had no lights. I could barely see the lightening flash outside. I found the door and quickly got out of the room."Of all the things that can happen to me! I just happen to get seperated from everyone and trap in this slaggen darkness!" I growled to myself."Things can not get worse than this!"

It was a bad idea saying that because I heard something moving around me. I couldn't see it even with the dim glow coming off me.

"Wh...wh..who goes there!" I asked scarcely. There was the wicked dark laughter and the storms lightening outside flashed again blinding me and when my vision came back I found myself back in that room again except this time there was no door. I backed away up against the wall. I was terrified.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chap to this  
. More horror is to come! Or well will come  
**

**R&R if you liken this! Beware plot gets twisty**


End file.
